1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ear tags and more specifically it relates to an ear tag retainer system for efficiently and easily securing an ear tag to an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ear tags have been in use for years and are generally used on cattle to help identify the particular animal. Ear tags are also utilized on various other types of animals, such as but not limited to sheep and goats. Some general problems with many ear tags are that the ear tag retainers are lost over time resulting in various animals not being properly identified.
The ear tag retainers may not secure the ear tag for various reasons, such as the ear tag retainer breaking, rotting, becoming separated from the ear tag. This can cause considerable time and effort to identify the animal once again and attach another ear tag upon the animal. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ear tag retainer system for efficiently and easily securing an ear tag to an animal.